


Proceed with haste

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Isobel is working late at the hospital





	Proceed with haste

**Author's Note:**

> A series of sexual encounters between characters

Isobel is working late at the hospital, she must get these files in order. They really need to hire another clerk. If she can get the doctor to agree, will propose it at the next board meeting. Reaching his office, she knocks quickly, then opens the door. She is shocked to see the doctor, head buried in his hands, sobbing. Rushing over she drops to her knees.

“Richard! Are you alright?” raising his head, looking into her eyes he says

“Isobel, I thought everyone had gone, I didn’t realise…”

“What is it? What has happened?” he puts his head back into his hands.

“You had better go.” Taking his hands from his face she says

“Tell me, what is it?

“She’s dead...the little Porter girl, so sweet, that little lost smile, she’s dead. It’s damned unfair...all that training, new discoveries, for nothing. I could not save her.” 

“Oh Richard, I am so sorry! But you did your best, you cannot save them all.”

“It’s just too much, all those young men in the war, even here we can’t escape it...I can’t take another young person dying.” He leans on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her and sobbs.

“Richard dear, where do you keep that bottle of scotch? I know you have one somewhere.”

“Bottom drawer” he mumbles into her shoulder, allowing her to push him back in his chair. She turns to get his bottle and glass, displaying her lush round backside. He yearns to reach for her, to stroke and kiss it. Pouring a drink, she sets the bottle down and leans back against his desk.

“Only one glass, we’ll share. Bottoms up.” he stares, Does she know he wants her?

“You need a break, Richard! Tell the board you must have a holiday...get away...to the country, the city, where ever you like.” Taking the glass she pours another, has a small sip and hands it back. She sits on his desk.

“I have no one, Isobel, never married, family all gone, I am alone.”

“You have good friends, colleagues, patients who love you!” Gazing into her sympathetic eyes, he rises, steps close, saying

“It isn’t enough.” he  kisses her. She puts her hands on his chest to push him away, he nudges her lips with his tongue, she finds herself opening her mouth to him, when he encircles her with his arms, she runs her hands up to his neck and the thick hair above his collar. Deepening the kiss, he clutches her tightly, hanging on for dear life. Breaking the kiss he rests his forehead on her’s whispering

“I want you.”

“Richard, please”

“I think I always have”

“Richard...kiss me again,” she grabs him by the lapels and pulls him closer, into a deep, passionate kiss. She wants this. She pulls him between her knees and running her hands inside his jacket, around and up his muscled back. He clutches her, as close as he can, relishing her soft warm body. She breaks the embrace, releasing him.

“Isobel, please forgive…” but she stops him

“Hush, darling, and take off your jacket” astounded, he tosses it on his chair, she unbuttons his shirt, runs her hands up his chest, through the crinkly hair above his vest. He kisses her neck, slides a hand up into her hair, amazed at the soft texture. Nibbling down her neck to the top of her dress, undoes the top button, sliding his tongue into the open slot on her dress. She runs her hands down to his nipples, pushing against the fabric. She rubs her hand over them pinching slightly, but it’s enough, sparks rocket through his body. His half erect penis hardens, he moans, cupping a breast through her dress.

“I think you’d better lock the door, doctor” she murmurs with another tiny pinch. He rushes to lock his door, pours another glass and gulps it down. Unbuttoning the front of her dress, letting it fall, she lifts her breasts over the top of her camisole. Reaching for him, she pulls his shirt out of his trousers, runs her hands around his waist, just inside his waistband, pulling him close. He kisses the top of a breast, cupping the other, rubbing his palm against the nipple.

“They are begging for your attention, dear doctor.”  He takes a nipple and sucks gently. She lifts her skirt, guiding his hand inside her pants to her cleft, enjoying a new mans hands on her body. Close to climax, she whispers,

“Drop your trousers, Doctor Clarkson, I need you.” Quickly undoing his belt, he pushes everything down, exposing his penis at attention. He yanks off her pants, tossing them aside. He brings her legs around his waist, shoves her dress up, driving into her, both gasping in reaction. She locks her legs, taking her breasts in her own hands, pinching and rolling the nipples.

“I think you have found the cure, Doctor, proceed with haste.” He does, plunging into her, pumping away fast and hard. She is hot and tight, it feels so right. Matching his thrusts with her hips, it’s what they need. Soon she is moaning, she’s close, pumping and grunting with each thrust.

“Oh, harder...pound it into me” grabbing his bum, pulling him with each stroke, bodies slapping together. Can’t last much longer, he feels it. She tenses, holding him deep inside, gripping him in waves of muscle contractions. It’s too much, with a huge groan he unloads, shaking but happy for the first time in an age. His body relaxes, he lays his head on her chest. 

She runs her fingers through his hair and says

“Doctor, you have a lovely bedside manner.”


End file.
